


Open up your Eyes [Song Fic]

by BlackAngel27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: In dieser Fanfiction geht es um Gabriel Agreste der seinem Sohn eines seiner Geheimnisse anvertraut und ihm so einiges erklärt. Aber er erinnert sich besonders an die Vergangenheit und an ihre Gefahren... Das hier ist eine kurze Song Fiction zu dem Lied „Open up your Eyes"





	Open up your Eyes [Song Fic]

It's time you learned a lesson  
It's time that you understand  
Don't ever count on anybody else  
In this or any other land

Adrien starrte in den Sarg, seine Mutter, leblos lag sie dort dennoch sah sie so friedlich aus. Er konnte den Blick  nicht von ihrem Gesicht abwenden. Und doch hatte Gabriel sie all die Zeit hier gehabt, direkt vor Adriens Augen aber trotzdem unsichtbar. Sein Vater sah ihn entschuldigend an, aber niemand sprach. Adriens Miene wechselte bloß zwischen weich und erzürnt. 

I once hoped for friendship  
To find a place among my kind  
But those were the childish wishes  
Of someone who was blind  
Open up your eyes

Sie saßen auf einer Wiese, es war eines ihrer ersten Dates. Die Sonne hatte geschienen und Gabriel hatte vorher Stunden überlegt wo er auf sie warten könnte. Am Ende entschied er sich für eine Kleine Wiese an einem versteckten See. Sie hatte sich einige Minuten verspätet aber dennoch brachte Gabriel keine Worte über die Lippen die so etwas wie Zorn ausdrücken würden. Stattdessen konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Blonden Mädchen vor ihm abwenden. Das pinke Kleid, die schwarzen Ballerinas, die kleine Handtasche alles sah einfach so perfekt aus.  

See the world from where I stand  
Me among the mighty  
You caged at my command  
Open up your eyes

Er hasste Krankenhäuser, schon immer, er fand sie beklemmend und unangenehm. Dennoch ließ er sich von seinem kleinen blonden Sohn mit über die Gänge ziehen. Sie stoppten vor einer weißen Tür stehen. der Junge schien bedrückt aber lächelte seinen Vater dennoch an. Er lächelte zurück. Nur schwach aber er lächelte. Damit drückte er die Klinke der Tür hinunter und damit öffnete sich die Hölle für ihn. Seine Blonde Frau, zwischen steril weißen Kissen und Lacken. Kreidebleich und schwach  und doch lächelte sie als sich der blonde Junge an die Bettkante setzte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. 

Give up your sweet fantasyland  
It's time to grow up and get wise  
Come now little one  
Open up your eyes 

Der Blick des Junges war verletzt, er war nicht mehr erzürnt oder bestürzt. Es war das reine Gefühl verletzt zu werden. Er schien die selben Erinnerungen an die Blonde Frau zu haben wie er selbst...er konnte sie so nicht mehr sehen...aber konnte er sie gehen lassen? Konnte Adrien sie gehen lassen?

We all start out the same  
With simple naïve trust  
Shielded from the many ways  
That life's not fair or just

Ein blonder Junge lief durch's Haus und klopfte ungestüm an eine große weiße Tür ohne zu zögern trat der Junge ein. Er begutachtete den Raum kurz und sah zwei Blonde Personen, sofort rannte er auf die beiden zu und warf sich in die Arme des blonden Mannes, während die Blonde Frau die beiden lächelnd umarmte. 

But then there comes a moment  
A simple truth that you must face  
If you depend on others  
You'll never find your place

Weiß. wie sehr er diese Farbe im Moment hasste, dieses verdammte sterile weiß. Er hasste diesen Raum. Dieses Monotone Summen der Lampen  und das Piepen der Monitore. Sie sah ihn schwach lächelnd an und hielt schweigend seine Hand. Sie zog ihn mit aller Kraft zu sich, dies befolgte auch sofort . Ein letztes mal lächelte sie und küsste ihn. Damit verstummten die Monitore, ein Monotoner Piepton war zu hören und ihr Griff lockerte sich. 

And as you take that first step  
Upon a path that's all your own  
You see it all so clearly  
The best way to survive is all alone   
Open up your eyes  
And see the world from where I stand  
Me among the mighty  
You caged at my command

Weiße Schmetterlinge, was eine Ironie. Doch stand er dort, vor ihm die große Glasfront die ihn die Stadt sehen ließ. "Die Stadt der Liebe"  in der es für ihn keine Liebe mehr gab. Er hatte das verloren was er liebte. Er lächelte, eine arme Person mit schlechten Gefühlen. Schlechte Gefühle, das war alles auf das er im Moment hoffte. Er brauchte sie ansonsten würde er es nicht schaffen, seine Liebe zurück zubringen. Das konnte er, nur er! 

Open up your eyes  
And behold the fading light  
It's time to grow up and get wise  
Come now little one  
Open up your eyes  
Open up your eyes

Trotz der strafenden Blicke trat er auf seinen Sohn zu und legte seine Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn. Das Licht ihm Raum schien dunkler zu werden, es schien seiner Hoffnung zu folgen. Die Blonde Frau schien die einzige im Raum zu sein, die so etwas wie frieden empfand. Denn dieser war für die wachen schon vor langer Zeit verschwunden. 

Mit ein paar weißen Schmetterlingen.


End file.
